From Hate To Love There Is One Step
by Hotchsbabewriter
Summary: This is and edited version of my From Hate To Love There Is One Step, now edited by SouthunLady. Emily just started at the BAU and Hotch doesn't like he has no idea why. He wants her out of the BAU. Only he doesn't know, the only reason why he doesn't like her is because he is in love with the brunette. Will this two end up together, or will she end up quitting her job ?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys as I mentioned before I am reposting my old stories with the help of my beautiful friend. This is and edited version of my story From Hate To Love , now edited by SouthunLady, please remember to thank her as this stories as soo much easier to read thanks to her.**

 **Please please review review...I will like to know your opinions and comments on all the stories as well as your suggestions**

 **Emily just got the offer from the BAU…her first couple of weeks of work had been a nightmare, but she was tough, she got the job because of her excellent skills as a profiler. However, the stoic Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner, seemed to think she just got the job because her mother was a United States Ambassador, and her surrogate father was none other than Jason Gideon. Stubborn Emily was determined to show him she deserved that job because of her abilities, but he kept acting like a complete jerk to her. What Emily didn't know was the Unit Chief was doing that because he never felt so attracted to a woman before. Aaron thought being an ass to her and making her think he hated her would make those feelings go away. He is so wrong!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Chapter 1: I Hate You**

Emily was furious, raging mad. How dare he treat her like that! Asking her if she was spying on him and if she was leaking details of the case to Congresswoman Karen Stayer…she hated politics, and she had all her life. She got the job because of her abilities, but apparently her boss seemed to think she was pulling off a political agenda. She was well aware her boss didn't like her and didn't want her there. She had been working at the BAU for over four weeks, and he had been acting like a jerk to her: he avoided eye contact with her when she was talking to him, he put her on victimology and paper work only, he hardly ever put her in the field, and when he did he questioned everything she did. Emily had dealt with it patiently thinking she just needed to gain his trust, but it wasn't working, and things had gotten worse last week when they were on a case that Hotch had been working on for at least six years without resolving it. Every year, the unsub struck again killing five victims then disappeared again for another year. Hotch was tired of this; they knew they had the profile right, and they simply couldn't catch him. It was then when Emily suggested they might be looking for a "woman" and not a male like they had profiled for the last six years. The Unit Chief was furious at the brunette, he told her she had no idea what she was talking about, that she was obviously in the wrong job, and he didn't need her advice because he had more experience than her, and he knew exactly what he was doing…after all he was the UNIT CHIEF! But, his attitude became worse toward her when they found another link to the case that led them to catch him, or actually "her"…the unsub ending up being a female just like Emily had said. After that, he hardly spoke to her, and when he did, he avoided her eyes. Emily was just fine with that until the day that he pulled her into his office to question her about Congresswoman Karen Stayer and asked her if she was passing information from to their case to her. Emily was angrily walking down the hall feeling her forehead red from anger and embarrassment as she made her way to the office she was looking for and opened the door without even knocking. She walked in abruptly and looked at the man sitting behind his desk.

 _"Do you mind telling me what his problem is!?" Emily_ asked, not hiding the obvious anger in her voice.

Jason Gideon looked up from his computer screen at the female in front of him; she was shaking badly and about to cry. Emily was basically like a daughter to him as he had been around her family since she was four years old, and when her father abandoned her and her family, Jason basically took it upon himself to look after them. He was very good friends with the ambassador, and he cared about them so much that he never left them alone, and he had always been there for Emily, her mom and sister.

 _"What's wrong, sweetie, what are you talking about?" Gideon_ asked, as he stood up from his desk concern written on his face.

" _You know very well what I'm talking about, Jason, what is his problem with me?" Emily_ replied with a smirk.

Gideon knew she was talking about Hotch, he also knew she was not going to leave it alone until he told her the truth.

" _Em, he doesn't have a problem, he is just a little intense with everyone that's all?'' H_ e responded.

Emily just glared at him…she knew he was lying; she gave him another look that perfectly said, "Do you think I'm stupid…tell me the truth now!"

"The FBI has been on his ass for the last few months, and they've given him a probationary period." Jason said, as he picked up a file from his desk. Looking at the question in Emily's eyes as to what that had to do with her, he added… " _And, you're at the top of the list to replace him."_

Okay, now, Emily was in shock…she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

 _"Are you serious? I have never been in charge of a team, I don't have the experience for that position!" Emily_ responded with disbelief still in her eyes.

 _"You don't need management experience, Emily, you're good at your job…people notice that, you're fluent in several languages, have several different degrees, and you're driven and determined. You'll make a perfect Unit Chief." Gideon_ said, looking at her directly…he was analyzing her.

" _Well, I don't want the position; you might want to tell him that. He's an arrogant bastard, and I hate him. I've never met anyone that was more emotionless and egocentric. Now, I know why he never smiles…he is such a horrible person who is incapable of being happy._ " Emily said firmly, glaring at her surrogate father. That was when he noticed it. Gideon knew all of Emily's tells, after all, he was the best profiler the FBI had ever had, perhaps better than Hotch. It was written all over her face…she felt something toward the Unit Chief, and it wasn't anger.

 _"Do you like him?"_ Jason asked the brunette, knowing the answer, he never heard Emily express anything like that about anyone.

 _"What? Are you out of your mind? NO! I hate him!" Emily_ said, trying to sound normal, but she had turned beet red at the question, and she knew she could not lie to her own father _. "You know what, you have no idea what you're talking about, and I've got work to do!" A_ nd she walked out of his office with the same anger she had walked in with.

Jason exhaled, thinking..." _Yup! His daughter had a crush on her boss."_


	2. Chapter 2

**From Hate to Love**

Chapter 2: There is One Step

It had been a few months since Aaron confronted Emily about Congresswoman Karen Stayer, and he realized he shouldn't have crossed that line. He had made her angrier at him, and he had not been professional. But, he hadn't been able to stop himself; there was something about her that made him feel uncomfortable. Aaron knew by now she was a superb agent, actually, she was probably one of the best he had ever worked with, but he was never going to admit that to her. Not only had they hardly spoken since that day, he hadn't paired her with himself, and the only time they uttered a word to each other it was work-related, and they made certain that it was strictly professional. The team was very surprised about Aaron's attitude toward Emily, but they kept their thoughts to themselves. Aaron had gotten divorced from Hayley a year before and ever since, he was not the same person...he never smiled anymore, and he was always in a bad mood. Emily always addressed him as " SIR"...something that pissed him off completely, but he needed to remain calm and not let her bother him.

He sat at his desk reviewing the files his team had submitted to him; he had in his office all morning while the team worked on paperwork. It wasn't until around 4 pm that Rossi walked into his best friend's office and sat in the chair across from him.

"You know, maybe you should just move into your office, since you basically live here anyway." Rossi said, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I have responsibilities I can't ignore, Dave, besides...look at all the files I have to review." He said, pointing to the large pile of files on his desk. Dave leaned over picking up one of the files and opened it, looking through the file.

"Prentiss wrote this?" He asked in astonishment, looking at the file the brunette had turned in. The Unit Chief looked up at the file his friend was holding...the one he had put in a separate pile of files for a reason. "This is one of the best works I've ever seen." Rossi stated.

Aaron took the file back from his friend's hands without responding, he was going to place it back on his desk when he heard a knock on his door. He told whomever was on the other side of the door to come in. Surprisingly, Prentiss was on the other side, and she came into the office with another pile of files.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir." she said when she realized Dave was also in the office. "I just wanted to give you the Morrison files." She said, giving the files to the Unit Chief. Aaron took the files with his other hand and place them on top of the bigger pile of files. Emily was about to walk out the door when Aaron spoke to her again.

"Oh, Agent Prentiss, I need you to rewrite this file, it doesn't meet the expectations I require." He said, handing her back the file Rossi had opened and studied. Emily looked at him in disbelief because she had spent two days writing the file. Emily knew it definitely was more extensive and better than what Morgan and Reid turned it...was he really going to make her rewrite something that was perfectly well done? She took the file back without a word...she was not going to let that bastard break her. He was NOT going to make her quit, she definitely was not going to let him win.

"I'll re-do it and give back to you as soon as possible, Sir." Her expression remained neutral, but anyone could see that her eyes were dark and fiery. She turned around and walked from his office closing the door.

"Are you fucking serious?" Dave asked, once the female had left them alone. "Did you just give her back a file that I don't even think I can write myself?" Dave asked in disbelief and astonishment.

Aaron did not respond, his mind was on the profiler that had just walked out the door; his eyes followed her until she sat down at her desk. She never looked back up at Aaron's office as she returned to work. Rossi was completely aware of his friend's behavior towards his female agent, and he suspected why, but looking at him right now staring at her like a hungry lion made it more than clear.

"You like her, I knew it!" Rossi said, bringing Aaron back from his thoughts.

Aaron froze at his friend's comment. "I have no idea what you're talking about?" He said, avoiding his friend's gaze and going back to his files.

Right! The older man smirked, enjoying how well he could read his friend. "You know, I don't blame you, she's funny, smart, probably smarter than you, she's a hell of an agent, not to mention she's intoxicatingly gorgeous, and at that, Aaron looked up at his friend...he was irritated at his comments and slightly jealous at the fact that the older profiler thought she was beautiful.

"I really have no idea what are you're referring to, and I really have a lot of work to do, so if there isn't anything else you need, I would like to get back to work." Aaron said in his best Unit Chief tone.

"Sure, whatever makes you sleep at night, Aaron!" Rossi responded, standing up and walking toward the door. He turned around before walking out and with a big grin on his face, he said, "You know, you should think about it, I think that maybe it's time for you to get laid again." and with those words, Dave closed the door before Aaron could respond. He began walking to his own office, and before he got in, he looked over to where Emily was sitting at her desk. His best friend/colleague had a crush on his subordinate, and he didn't want to admit it; and that made him smile. Maybe ole Aaron would smile again pretty soon.


	3. Chapter 3

HATE TO LOVE

Chapter 3: An Unusual Pairing

Aaron had been nicer to Emily since Rossi had insinuated that he liked her. He was still very professional but nicer...he wanted to show Dave he was mistaken. Emily had actually succeeded fairly quickly at her job, and Aaron had to admit she was indeed a very good agent; she was always early, sometimes even earlier than he was, her paperwork was always on time, and she was excellent in the field. She had also melded into the team very well becoming good friends with Garcia and JJ. She was basically like sibling with Morgan, since they messed around and joked with each other, and Aaron didn't fail to notice she seemed to be sweeter with Reid. He didn't know if it was because Reid was the youngest team member at the time, but she acted overprotective with him. He had also gotten Emily to call him Aaron and not SIR; she agreed to it, but kept very professional with him. She still avoided him at all cost, but there wasn't tension around them anymore, and Aaron had finally allowed himself to pair with her in the field on occasion. Emily was great with everyone; he noticed she was selfless and funny, and she had a great sense of humor. She had basically become very good friends with everyone on the team including Rossi, except with him. She wasn't rude with him or anything, but she basically only talked to him at work, about work.

That morning, Emily arrived at the office around 9 o'clock to find Morgan and Reid already there; apparently, there was a case and it was a bad one, so they were flying to Birmingham, Alabama. The BPD had found six mutilated bodies, both male and female, in different parts of the city. The victims had been kidnapped and had been missing for several days, and their bodies showed signs of torture and sexual rape. When they arrived in Birmingham, they spent the first day working on the crime scenes and victimology. They worked with Garcia on everything the BPD had already gathered on the victims, their friends, family, coworkers, down to the most minute piece of information anyone could give that that Garcia could track. Then the team began gathering data and other information that could give them a clue to who the killer was. They had no luck for the first couple of days. The only thing they had come up with so far was that all the victims had worked in the same warehouse, and that led them to believe that possibly the unsub was an ex-employee. Emily was the one to break the case...she finally determined that the unsub was the human resources manager because he had all the victims' information, and he had followed them for days before he kidnapped them and kept them, and after a few days, he killed them.

They fed his information to Garcia, and when she called Aaron to give him the address, he and Emily were at one of the victim's family's houses. The rest of the team were in another town and it would take them awhile to get there, so Aaron and Emily left and went to the address Garcia gave them. There were signs to make them think the latest victim was still alive and they could still save her. Aaron called Garcia for backup, but she said it would take everyone at least twenty minutes to get there; they had to wait for backup before going in. Aaron hung up the phone and got out the SUV putting on his bulletproof vest, Emily got out and of the truck, too. and ran after him.

"What are you doing, we have to wait for backup, he could be armed and kill Cathy!" Emily cried, stopping in front of him. Aaron moved away from her and kept walking.

"We have no time to wait for back up, Prentiss, if we don't go in now, he is going to kill her!" Aaron said dismissively.

Emily moved in front of him again..."I know that, Hotch, but we don't have the proper equipment to go in, and we definitely don't have back up, we could jeopardize her life and ours." She implored him, trying to make him return to the SUV.

Aaron moved passed her and glared at her. "You're not going in, I am, and I am the Unit Chief, and the one that makes the decisions here, Prentiss." He snarled at her, and then he went inside the abandoned warehouse.

Emily watched Aaron go in, and she ran after him, she knew she could not let him go by himself. She slowly and quietly went inside the warehouse, too...everything inside was a mess, the smell was horrible, and it was full of trash. She heard the door on the corner close, so she went in that direction, holding her Glock in front of her. She slowly opened the door and found that she was in another room followed by a long hall, so she went that way. When she was about to reach the end of the hall, she heard the unsub saying, "Drop the gun, and get on your knees now!" She saw that the unsub was holding a gun to Aaron's head, and he had no choice but to comply, so, very slowly Aaron placed his gun on the floor and got on his knees. The unsub kicked the gun away and was about to kill Aaron when Emily walked in. She fired her gun at the unsub three times, but the unsub had fired his at her as well, hitting Emily in the arm, she fell down on the floor firing her gun again, as the unsub collapsed dead on the floor. Aaron got up and ran to where Emily was lying on the floor, crying..."Oh God, you've been hit." He said, grabbing her arm to see how badly the bullet had hit her.

"I'm fine, Hotch, Go! Find her!" Emily hissed in pain. Aaron got up and ran to find Cathy, after he called for help and the paramedics for Emily.

They found Cathy alive, and the unsub was dead, and the team was still going in and out of the warehouse with the local detectives, trying to do a final investigation of the crime scene and wind things up before they left to go home. Emily was lying inside the ambulance, and thank goodness, the bullet hadn't caused a lot of damage, but it had ripped a few layers of tissue in her upper arm. Dave approached Aaron who was talking to another agent a few feet away from the ambulance. He waited until the detective left and looked at Aaron, he'd never seen that expression on Aaron's face before, such a mixture of, sadness, remorse, and guilt.

Aaron was going to walk away from Dave, but Dave grabbed him by the arm. " It was not your fault, Aaron." He said, referring to Emily. "I would've done the same thing, we all would."

He looked at Dave with dead eyes and simply said, "It is my fault, she told me not to go in, he was going to kill me, and she saved my life. She got shot because of my stupidity, she could have died." Then he walked away from Dave.

Later that night, the team was on the jet flying; everyone was tired and sleeping after the case. Everyone except Aaron, who could not stop thinking about the guilt he felt. He walked to where Emily was sitting, bringing her a blanket and a cup of tea. He placed the blanket over her lap and then the tea on the coffee table sitting in front of her. Emily was surprised at his gesture, but she looked him directly in the eyes and could see the guilt and pain, and for the first time she could see the emotion on his face.

Before she could say a word, he spoke, "Emily, I'm so sorry."

Okay now, she was officially in shock, he had called her "Emily"...he had never called her that, actually he had never said anything to her that was not work related, but she knew he was sorry, and she could see the pain in his beautiful brown eyes.

"This is not your fault Hotch…" But before she could finish, he interrupted her...

"It is Emily, you got shot because of me, and..."

Emily grabbed his hand, surprising Aaron; her hands were soft and warm. "Hotch, you're the Unit Chief and you made a tactical decision, you did what you thought was right. I'm an agent...I knew when I got this job that this kind of thing could happen, that's a hazard of the job." She said in a soft tone, his strong gaze was killing her and making her nervous.

"You know, you're a great agent, I just never gave you the chance, I'm sorry about that and thank you so much for all your great work. I do appreciate all of it, even though I might never said it. Thank you." He said, still holding her hand and looking directly into her eyes. That was the first time Emily felt she could see through him...there was so much hidden inside this man, pain, sadness, anger, love, compassion.

She smiled at him and gripped his hand softly. "No need to thank me, I'm just doing my job."

God she had a beautiful smile. Aaron smiled back at her, his dimples showing at full mast; Emily had never seen him smile before, this was the first time, it was a genuine smile...sincere, and she knew then they had finally moved passed that hate stage and things would be different from now on. He got up from where he was sitting, asking her is she needed anything else, and when she said no, he left her saying she needed to rest and sleep before they got home. Emily smiled again and watched him walk away. Maybe Aaron Hotchner wasn't such a bad person after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**HATE TO LOVE**

CHAPTER 4:

The day after Emily was shot, the team was at the office working on paperwork from the case. Thankfully, they would be on standby for a few days, and all they had to do for the next couple of days was paperwork. It was the part that everyone hated the most, although it did give them time away from the horrible images they had to see every day. Aaron had ordered Emily to take the entire week off to rest and give her arm a chance to heal. But, stubborn Emily refused to take that time, insisting she had to finish all her paperwork because she was behind already and taking time off would only make it worse. Aaron knew Emily wasn't behind, since she never was, he had just figured out she just didn't want to take time off because she knew he already felt guilty about her being shot because of him, and she felt that by coming to work like nothing happened would make him feel better. Emily spent most of the day working on her reports, but around 4 o'clock, she realized she needed a few documents from Aaron to be able to finish, so she got up from her desk and made her way to his office, walking in without knocking because the door was open. Dave and Aaron were both talking about something when the brunette interrupted.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt." She said, smiling. "Aaron, I just realized I'm missing the toxicology reports for a few of the victims, and I need them to finish my report, please?"

Smiling at her although he was still unhappy about her not taking time off, he knew that no matter what he said, she wasn't going to do it...he had also realized the tension between them was gone completely since she arrived that morning, and she was actually a little more friendly and polite with him.

"Sure, give me one second!" Aaron walked to the file cabinets in his office, opening the drawer to get what she needed, pulling out the files and walking back to hand the files to Emily.

"There you go...I hope you know that I don't expect you to finish this today, you can take all the time you need" He said, handing the files to Emily.

"I know, but I told you I'm behind already, so the faster I finish the better. Thank you." Emily said, taking the files and smiling to Aaron and Dave. She was about to walk out of the office when Erin Strauss walked in. They all looked at the Section Chief who was obviously about to deliver bad news by the look on her face.

"Agent Hotchner, we need to talk." Strauss said, in a tone that clearly indicated something was obviously wrong.

"Excuse me, I'd better get back to work." Emily stated. She definitely did not need to be there by the look of Strauss's face. But the Section Chief stopped her.

"No, stay, Agent Prentiss...this also concerns you!"

Emily turned to look at Aaron and Rossi nervously...she had no idea what was going on, but she could tell by the look on the profilers' faces that it was not good at all.

"Chief Strauss, what can I do for you?" Aaron asked, and Emily could tell he was tense.

"Did you actually go after an unsub yesterday without waiting for backup...knowing that's completely against protocol, putting not only your life at risk, but also one of your agent's, as well as a victim's life? She asked in disbelief and obvious anger.

All three of them froze, Emily looked at Aaron, who was obviously trying to find the words to respond to the Unit Chief, but Emily knew this was about to turn pretty badly. She knew the FBI had been watching him closely, and they had put him on a probationary period.

"I had no choice, ma'am; there was no time to wait for backup. But, we saved the victim and killed the unsub." Aaron answered, trying to remain calm.

"And, in the process you violated protocol and got Agent Prentiss shot?" Section Chief Strauss said snarkily, offended at the fact that Aaron had insinuated he had done the right thing. Aaron just look at her...he didn't know what to respond.

"Give me your badge, you're suspended for two weeks without pay!" She said, glaring at Aaron and then Dave, who was obviously astonished at her words. But, before anyone could say anything else, Emily spoke.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry..." She began, as Strauss turned to look at her, offended at the fact that she had even dared to speak, "It was not his fault, it was mine." Emily said, aware of the three pairs of eyes that had just turned to look at her in shock.

"I beg your pardon?" Strauss said, not knowing what Emily was referring to.

"He went in, because he had to go after me." Emily began, stopping for a second to meet Aaron's gaze, who was completely aghast at what she was doing. I thought that I could apprehend the unsub by myself, so I went in without waiting for permission; if Agent Hotchner hadn't come in, the unsub would have killed me." Emily finished, looking up at Strauss who was now incredulously looking at her.

Nobody knew exactly what happened the day before besides Emily, Aaron and Dave. The team knew that they had not waited for backup, and that Emily got shot, but they did not know that it was Aaron who had jeopardized everything. They just kind of assumed they both went in before the backup team could get there, and they had split inside the warehouse and that had lead to Emily getting shot. Emily knew Strauss had no idea how the events took place, but she knew that Strauss would use anything she could against Aaron to make him look bad or to get rid of him.

"Agent Prentiss, do you realize that your behavior was imprudent and reckless, and that you could have killed an innocent victim?" Strauss asked coldly.

"Yes, Ma'am, I know that, and I'm sorry." Emily said, apologizing for something she hadn't done.

"I should fire you immediately, but I need to discuss this with the bureau to determine the disciplinary sanction you will receive for your actions." Strauss said. "I'll contact you when the decision has been made." She then turned to Aaron and simply said...

"Agent Hotchner, I'm sorry about the confusion." then she stomped to the door. "Have a good day, Agents." and she left.

Aaron and Rossi where both stunned at what had just happened. They turned to look at Emily, who wasn't surprised that Strauss did not fired her, in fact, Emily had a feeling Strauss would not dare to mess with her, that's probably why she did what she did in the first place. As much as Emily hated to admit it, being the daughter of an important ambassador did have some advantages. Before Aaron could say a word to Emily, she walked out the door avoiding his eyes, saying she had to finish her paperwork. Aaron and Rossi looked at each other in disbelief, Emily had just lied to get Aaron out of trouble. She had not only saved his life the day before, but she had also taken the blame for something she wasn't responsible for to save Aaron from getting suspended. She had saved his ass two days in a row, after the horrible treatment Aaron had given her ever since the day she started at the BAU.

Rossi just shook his head in disapproval and made his way to the door. He stopped at the doorway and spoke to Aaron, which was the first time he had spoken since Emily and Strauss had walked in.

"I hope you know you don't deserve what she just did." And he left Aaron alone in his office to think about what just happened and what the female agent had done. Aaron raised his gaze to Emily's desk, but the profiler wasn't not there anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

OK guys so I had to made this into few more chapters that I intended, because it added a couple of things and one chapter will have been hell of hard and confusing. Be patient you will like the story

 **FROM HATE TO LOVE**

CHAPTER 5:

Aaron was driving in the dark streets of Virginia, looking for a bar...a bar where he knew she would be, but he wasn't sure if he was going in the right direction. He had left the BAU a few hours ago because he hadn't had a chance to talk with Emily after she left his office that afternoon taking the blame upon herself for his actions the day before. The brunette had disappeared after that and hadn't returned to the BAU. Aaron needed to talk to her...he needed to understand why she did what she did, and also, he needed to apologize for his attitude toward her all this time. Aaron had overheard Emily talking with Morgan and JJ a few times about that bar, and the profiler had told her friends that she always went there because all the bartenders knew her very well, and they treated her very well. She also enjoyed going there to relax and get away from the BAU. Aaron turned right at the light, he was hoping this was the right street, because he had been looking for the bar for awhile, and he couldn't find it, but since his mind was somewhere else he thought he probably had missed the street a few times. He drove for a few more minutes until he saw the little bar right across the street from him

Aaron quickly found a parking spot for his Chevy Tahoe, and he exhaled as he killed the engine. He took a couple of deep breaths and got out of the truck locking the vehicle and turning on the alarm, walking toward the bar. He walked inside the bar, thankful the place was not too loud...it was cozy, and there were a few pool tables with a few people around the bar, and others sitting at tables around the bar. Aaron now realized why Emily liked the place...it was definitely the place you could go drink without being bothered by anybody. He quickly spotted Emily sitting on a stool at the end of the bar; she was laughing at whatever the old bartender was saying to her, he didn't know why, but he didn't like it one bit the way he could make her laugh. Walking toward Emily, but before he could approach her, the bartender greeted him, making Emily turn around to see who was the bartender greeting. She jumped from her seat, thinking she couldn't believe he was there and how the hell had he found her!.

"Oh my God, Aaron, what are you doing here?" Emily asked, surprised to see him there.

"I hope you don't think I'm stalking you?" Aaron responded, looking at the confusion in the female's eyes. "I overheard you talking about this place a few times with the guys, and after what happened today, I thought you might be here tonight… and I...um..." He couldn't form the words. "Can we please talk?" He asked her.

Emily knew very well what he wanted to talk about, that's the reason she left the office in the first place.

"Aaron, you really don't have to…" She began, but he cut her off.

"Emily please, just five minutes…" He begged.

"All right." She agreed, leading him to take the stool next to where she was sitting.

After Emily introduced Aaron to her bartender friend, whom Aaron clearly did not like on principle, he ordered a beer for himself and another one for Emily; the bartender returned with their drinks and left them alone, realizing his attention to the beautiful brunette was no longer needed. Aaron was the one that began speaking first.

"Emily, why did you do it?" He asked, he didn't need to specify what he was talking about, she knew very well what he meant.

"Because I don't think that it was fair for you to get suspended, you did the right thing, you may have gone against protocol, and I understand Strauss's point about that, but there weren't any consequences from your actions! Well, not any big ones anyway! She added, when Aaron was about to protest looking at her arm that was resting in the blue sling. "You saved someone's life, Aaron, and that's all that matters. I've already told you this is nothing." She said, referring to her arm again.

"I know, but why did you do it, I mean, after how I've treated you?" He asked sadly, looking down at his drink, unable to look in her eyes anymore.

"Aaron, look, we had a rocky start, I agree, but that doesn't mean I don't respect you, and I don't have admiration for what you do, you are a great Unit Chief, I just…I don't think I ever gave you a chance either." She said, looking at him, but he never met her eyes.

"Emily, I'm so sorry about everything…I don't...I…um" Aaron started, but when Emily saw him struggling to form the words, she spoke again.

"Look, can we just forget about everything, and maybe start over?" She finished taking a sip from her drink. Aaron looked up from his drink at the female that had just offered a truce between them.

"I would like that a lot." He said, smiling at her once again. Emily couldn't help but notice he had the cutest dimples she had ever seen.

"Friends?" He asked, holding his hand out to shake Emily's as an agreement of their truce.

"Friends!" She agreed, shaking his hand firmly and laughing at the Unit Chief who had finally agreed to drop the war.

They spent the next few hours talking about any- and everything; they ordered more rounds of beer, and they end up ordering cheeseburgers, too. Emily was giggling and laughing at the nonsense Aaron was telling her...it was so good to let out all the poison in their system. Aaron couldn't help but notice he liked her laughter a lot, it was cute and contagious. he also liked her smile a lot, it was genuine and authentic, and it made her more beautiful. They did not even realize it was almost midnight, the time had flown, but they hadn't even not noticed, it was the first time they'd ever talked about non-work related stuff, and they both enjoyed it a lot. The bartender dropped the bill in front of them, and Aaron snatched it from Emily's hand before she could see it. She protested but he insisted saying that it was the least he could do after what she had done for him. Aaron paid the bill, and they both walked out of the bar, with Aaron walking Emily to her car, thanking her again for the hundredth time that night.

"You know, you should smile more often, it suits you really well." She said, as he opened her car door for her.

"Well, thank you, I'll try." He said, smiling wider at the agent's comment. "Please be careful going home." "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" He asked again.

"No, ,Aaron, I'm fine, I promise." She smiled, "Be careful yourself as well." She then got in her car, turned the ignition on, turning to wave at Hotch and driving off. Then Aaron made his way back to his truck with one thought in his mind...he had definitely misjudged Emily, she was way more amazing than anyone he had ever met.


	6. Chapter 6

**HATE TO LOVE**

CHAPTER 6:

For the following eight months, Emily and Aaron not only became very good friends, they actually became really close. Aaron had realized that Emily was not just good at her job; she was excellent, if not better than him. She would often stay after hours with Aaron to help him with his own work, and he welcomed her help because she was super-efficient, and she excelled at everything she did. They spent a lot of time at work and also outside of work. Aaron discovered Emily was a good listener and found himself opening up to her without realizing it. She always helped Aaron see the sense of things and would help him through difficult situations, and she always knowing exactly what to say to make him feel better.

Emily had also helped him babysit Jack a few times. That all began one night when Haley dropped the toddler off unannounced because she had to leave town for an emergency. Aaron was supposed to have a budget meeting that night, and Emily offered to stay with Jack while he was in the meeting...Aaron was worried at the beginning because Jack didn't really open up to new people easily, but to his surprise Emily seemed to have the same calming effect on the little boy that she had on the father. Jack liked Emily a lot and every time he came to the BAU, he came running toward her, and he wanted to stay by her all the time. The father and the young boy both enjoyed her company a lot.

The profilers, however, had not made any moves about their feelings toward each other. Emily just assumed Aaron was just being nice to her because of what she did for him, and this was just a great friendship, and she needed to get over her silly crush because Aaron would never see her like THAT. Aaron was a very handsome man that excelled at everything he did; he could get any woman in the world he wanted. Emily knew he would never look at her like that. Aaron, on the other hand, had assumed that Emily was just as caring and concerned with everyone, and she just saw Aaron as a good friend and Jack's father.

The team was at the Zoo one Sunday afternoon with Jack; they all had gone as family. JJ had also brought Henry along, and they were all having a great time. The team very seldom got to spend time outside work as a big family, and they were really enjoying each other's company. Aaron was sitting on a bench close to the rest of the team with Dave next to him; the older profilers were just watching the rest of the team enjoy the beautiful afternoon. Aaron was lost in thought contemplating the image in front of him. JJ was watching the elephants with Reed; Henry was in her arms pointing at the mammals; Morgan and Garcia were nearby taking pictures and feeding the animals. Emily and Jack, however, were chasing after each other, and they were paying no mind to the animals. Jack was laughing so hard and seemed to be having more fun playing with the brunette than at the entire Zoo itself. Emily finally caught up with Jack and scooped him up in her arms...they were both laughing hysterically. Aaron just watched them smiling to see his son having such a great time. Dave turned around to stare at Aaron who had not moved his eyes away from Emily since they arrived at the zoo that morning.

"Are you ever going to get the balls to tell her you like her, or are you just going to keep staring at her like an idiot when she isn't watching you?" Dave asked him, getting frustrated at the fact that it had been almost a year, and Aaron was still denying his feelings for the brunette. Aaron turned around to look at his friend and tried to look offended at his comment but he failed.

"What are you talking about, Dave, I don't like her, and I've already told you a million times that we're just friends!" He said, pretending to look at his phone so his friend couldn't see his eyes. I'm serious, I don't like her, I swear." Aaron finished in a firm tone, his eyes still on his phone. Dave just kept looking at him...he knew his friend was stubborn, but this was just too damn much.

"Who're you trying to convince, Aaron, me or yourself?" Dave then stood up and walked to where the team was taking a group picture so he could join in for the shot.

Aaron just stood there thinking about what his friend had said...Dave was wrong, he didn't like Emily, she was just a friend and they spent a lot of time together mostly with Jack. But, they were just good friends, he did think she was beautiful, but who wouldn't? He admitted he could talk to her in a way that he couldn't with anyone else, but that was just because she was a good listener. Aaron also admitted he enjoyed her company a lot but, that was because she was such an easy going person...okay, well, there had been a couple of times when they had accidently touched each other and he felt something in his stomach, but that was just because he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. He didn't like Emily...she was just his friend, his good friend, the best friend he had ever had besides Dave probably, but that was it. Besides, she was his subordinate, and that was completely against fraternization rules, and he never broke any rules...EVER. Even if it hadn't been against the rules, Emily did not like him like that, she just saw him as friend, she probably was the same way with Morgan and Reid (he suddenly felt a "something" in his stomach) and beside the point...he did not believe in love anymore. Aaron had been hurt badly by Haley when she cheated on him, and he had sworn to himself that he would never fall in love again, no...definitely not! He did not like Emily!

At the end of the day, everyone was tired and they all went home. Emily and Aaron, however, had dinner with Jack; they drove together since she had picked them up that morning for their trip. After dinner, Aaron was driving Emily's car because Jack had fallen asleep in her lap, and they didn't want to wake him up. When they arrived at his apartment, Aaron parked her car in a visitors spot and quickly got out to open the door for her. Emily got out of the car with the little boy in her arms and they went inside. Once they arrived at his door, Aaron opened the door for Emily, she walked in and went directly to Jack's room placing the sleeping boy softly in his bed, taking his shoes off and pulling the covers over him. She then leaned down to kiss the little boy on his forehead. "Goodnight Sweetheart." She said, smiling at how peaceful Jack looked. She then came back into the living room where Aaron was waiting for her.

"Do you want a beer or anything, Em?" He offered not wanting her to leave yet.

"No thanks, it's late and I should be getting home...it's been a long day." She responded, smiling at him.

"Yes, it has, Jack had an amazing time, thank you for everything. You're right, I should let you get home and rest, we've already stolen all your day?" Aaron said, realizing Emily had a life too.

"Don't say that, I had an amazing time too, there is nowhere else I would rather have been...I had no other plans, I never really do." She said, walking towards the door.

Aaron knew that couldn't be true, she probably had hundreds of guys asking her out. She probably had one right now waiting for her to go home to him...somehow that thought just made him feel very uncomfortable. They walked to the door together, and Aaron opened the door for her, giving her a hug and thanking her for everything again. They had no idea how it happened but it did...they pulled out from the hug, and suddenly their faces were really close, just inches apart, and they both stared at each other for a few seconds, and then their lips joined together in one single sweet and soft kiss. Aaron closed his eyes and just felt her soft lips on his; she smelled amazing, and her lips were the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. Emily just stood there unable to move, his lips tentative on hers...God this was a dream. Then they both pulled back in shock, and they didn't know what to say to each other...and suddenly Emily freaked out.

"Oh my God, Aaron, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have…" And then she ran off before he could say anything. She ran to her car and quickly got in, what the hell did she just do, she kissed her boss, and he obviously wasn't happy. Oh God! Now he was going to hate her and probably fire her, she was so stupid, how could she do that, she should have known better, she should have gotten over her stupid crush a long time ago, she was going to lose him, his friendship and probably her job, too. All these thoughts were running through her mind at breakneck speed, and she felt like she was going to have a heart attack or explode!

Aaron couldn't move from the door, where Emily had just disappeared running, because of him. He had kissed her, and she had freaked out, what the fuck was wrong with him, it was all Dave's fault anyway, he had done nothing but think about what his friend said all day, and now because of him he had kissed her and fucked everything up, she was probably never going to talk to him after that, she was obviously upset and offended. She was probably going to accuse him of sexual harassment, and he was going to lose her friendship. This is why he didn't want to fall in love in the first place, this entire thing was stupid.


	7. Chapter 7

**HATE TO LOVE**

CHAPTER 7

A week after that night, Emily and Aaron had not said a word to each other, they were both too afraid to talk about it because they didn't know how each other was going to react. In fact, they just avoided each other as much as they could; nobody knew what happened the night after the Zoo, but they could all see the tension that was evident between the two friends. After a few days, Emily realized that maybe she was acting like a child and needed to talk to Aaron about what happened...maybe it was just an accident, and they could forget about it, after all, they were really good friends, She decided she would go talk with him before she left that day. In the meantime, Aaron was sitting in his office thinking Emily had avoided him all week because she was mad about the kiss, and if she went to Strauss, his career would be over. Aaron decided that no matter how much it would hurt, he was just going to forget about her and their friendship knowing he had fucked everything up, and there was nothing he could do about it...he would just treat Emily with respect and professionalism.

At the end of the day, Emily finished all her work and decided it was time to talk with him now since most of the team had already left for the night. She got up from her desk and slowly made her way to his office; she leaned in the doorway and knocked. Aaron looked up, but then his eyes went back to his file when he realized who it was.

"What do you need, Prentiss?" He asked coldly. Oh God, he's still mad, Emily thought, he hadn't called her by her last name in a while unless they were in the field. She took a deep breath to gain courage and continued...

"I was just wondering if we can talk about…you know… what happened?" She was nervous and her voice was shaking.

"There's nothing to talk about, Prentiss, it obviously was a mistake." He said in a tone that made Emily feel a knot in her stomach. It was a mistake for him...he never meant to kiss her. "I'm sorry, I have a lot of work to do, do you need anything else?" Aaron added, when she just stayed there without saying a word.

"No, I...um…no...do you need any help?" Emily asked, thinking maybe they just needed to go back to being friends and forget about the kiss.

"I don't need your help with anything, Prentiss; I'm perfectly capable of doing my own job." He said harshly.

That was like a slap in Emily's face. Okay...that was it...Aaron hated her, and there was nothing she could do about it. She had messed everything up, and now he would never talk to her again. She walked away from his office without saying a word, feeling warm tears rolling down her face. She mentally cursed herself for giving in to her emotions. Emily had fallen in love with her boss, and he felt nothing for her; now he officially hated her, and they were back to where they started. God, she hated everything. She grabbed her purse and went to the only person that she knew that could help her.

Neither of them realized that Dave had listened to everything that just happened as he was walking by Aaron's office. Granted, he didn't hear the entire conversation, but he heard the last part and enough to know what was going on. Emily was so embarrassed that she walked by him without even noticing him...he just stood there watching the female leave with tears in her eyes, and Dave felt anger racing through his veins. He abruptly walked into his friend's office and just went off on him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you seriously!?"- Aaron looked up at his friend in surprise.

"Do you really think that by being an asshole to her, those feeling are going to go away?" Dave shouted. Aaron was about to protest and tell Dave he didn't have feelings for her, but the older man didn't even let him speak..."Don't, Aaron, don't fucking say a word to me, you know what... you're an idiot...you don't deserve her!" And Dave stormed out slamming the door, very angry at his friend.

Emily arrived at Jason's office, which was on another floor next to Strauss. Gideon was now part of the Director of the FBI, and he no longer went on cases, he was just in charge of the teams and the units. Emily knocked on his door; she had wiped her face, but she was still shaken. She heard the "come in" and she let herself in.

"Hey, sweetheart!" He said, getting up from his desk and walking toward Emily to kiss her on the cheek. But then he saw Emily's face, and he stopped in front of her grabbing her arms.

"What's the matter? Are you crying?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. Emily moved away from him, she knew she couldn't tell Jason the real reason why she was there, or he wasn't going to agree to what she was about to ask. Also, she knew, well, actually she was sure that if he found out why she was crying, he was going to murder Aaron.

"No, I'm fine, it's just been a long week, I just wanted to ask you for a big favor." She said, smiling and sitting in the chair across from her surrogate father's desk. Jason went back to his own chair behind his desk.

"Of course, anything you want." Jason said without hesitation, he would do anything for her since she was technically his daughter.

"I want to transfer to another team." Emily said with a dry voice. That took Jason by surprise; he knew Emily had wanted to be at the BAU ever since she was a child; it had been her dream and when they offered her the job, she was ecstatically happy. She had a rough start with the team and Aaron, but as far as he knew, they had become very good friends.

"What? Why? You have wanted this job your entire life?" He stated in disbelief...he just couldn't process what she had just said.

"I know, but, it's just not what I expected; I wanted to give it a chance, but it's just not really what I want." She said, trying to sound convincing. Jason knew that Emily was blatantly lying... he knew her, he actually raised the brunette. Something was going on. He wasn't going to transfer Emily until he found out what happened.

"Emily, this isn't a decision I can make myself, and obviously not today." He said, standing up again and walking around his office. "I have to talk to some people, and then I'll can see what I can do, but I want you to think about this first, sweetie. This is a position people would kill for and you know it," He said in his full dad mode.

"Okay, I will, thank you, daddy." She said, standing up as well and walking toward the man she loved and admired so much, the man that inspired her into becoming a profiler, the man that raised her like his own daughter. She hugged and kissed him on the cheek and left, leaving him astonished and in shock...something had happened to her, someone had done something to her, and he was going to find out who it was, and when he did, it wasn't going to be pretty.

A couple of months after that, Jason still had not complied with Emily's request, he had actually found out what happened between Emily and Aaron because he and Dave were also good friends, but before Jason could go into Aaron's office and beat him to death, Dave stopped him, explaining to Jason that they were both crazy about each other, but they were just too stupid to admit it to each other. Jason knew deep inside Aaron wasn't a bad person, in fact, he was one of the greatest human beings he had ever met; he also knew that Aaron was the perfect man for Emily, and that he would never hurt her. Jason also knew his surrogate daughter was head over heel for the Unit Chief, so, he decided not to interfere unless Aaron did something to hurt Emily. He just hoped they would work things soon.

It was a little after nine and Emily was still in the bullpen working on paperwork. Everyone else had gone home...everyone but Dave and Emily. Aaron never stayed late anymore, because she did. They did not talk to each other much after the night Emily requested her transfer. Aaron and her would hardly utter a word to each other, and when they did, it was very professional and short. Emily was sad...she missed him, he was her friend, and she thought she had finally gained his trust and respect and his friendship, but then she lost it all over again because she had fallen in love with him and then made one stupid mistake. Now, Emily had lost him forever. Aaron, on the other hand, was also very sad, he missed her so much, and Jack constantly asking about her didn't help...the truth was, he had never smiled like he did when Emily was around. She made him see light again, she brought him back to life and made him believe in so many things he had stopped believing in, and he had messed everything up because he confused her friendship with something she did not want, he had fallen in love with her, and he couldn't forgive himself for that.

Dave walked out of his office and realized the female profiler was still there; he walked over to her and sat on the corner of her desk.

"It's almost ten at night! Are you planning to have a sleep over here, Em? What are you still here for? Dave said, smiling at her. Emily chuckled at the older man's joke.

"Ha, ha, no, I'm almost finished, then I'm leaving. I just had to finish some documents. But, go home, don't wait for me. I'll be leaving in about ten minutes, too." She said, knowing that Dave was still there because of her.

"All right, but just ten minutes...that's all you have." He said, squeezing her hand and looking into her eyes, then he added. "Hang in there, kiddo, everything is going to be fine." and he walked toward the exit doors.

But, he got a huge surprise when he was about to reach the elevators, and he saw they were not alone in the building like how he thought they were. Erin Strauss was walking toward him.

"Erin." Dave said, as a sign of acknowledgement, "I didn't realize you were still here."

"Good Evening, Dave, I am actually looking for Agent Prentiss, Anderson informed me she was still here, I need to have a word with her." Strauss said, shaking his hand. Strauss then walked to the bullpen, leaving Dave astonished! What in the hell could Strauss possibly want with Emily, but he knew it wasn't good. Knowing it was wrong, but he had to do it anyway, he went around the other side to spy on them and listen to what she had to say.

"Agent Prentiss,good evening, may I have a word with you?" Strauss said, stopping next to Emily's desk. Emily almost jumped from her desk. Strauss had just scared the hell out of her. She had no idea Strauss was there, and she had no idea what the hell Strauss doing at the bullpen at that time of night, and what she wanted from her.

"Ma'am, good evening!" Emily said, trying not to looked surprised and standing up, "Sorry, I wasn't expecting you, what can I do for you?

"Agent Prentiss, the Bureau is impressed with your work, you've been here for a year, and you have exceeded all of our expectations." She said, smiling at Emily and trying to appear friendly to her. Emily was now more than surprised...she had never seen the Section Chief smile, or be nice to anyone...okay...something was definitely wrong.

"Thank you very much." That's all she could respond, and before Emily could say another word, she began speaking again.

"Agent Prentiss, you would be an excellent Unit Chief, perhaps, it's time for you to stand up for what you really deserve." Okay, now, Emily was completely speechless, what the hell was she talking about!

"I believe Agent Hotchner is no longer effective in his post, and I think it's time for his career to come to an end." she said, analyzing Emily's response to her words, then she added, "And, if you want the position, you're going to help me make that happen."

Emily stood there in shook...she could not respond, did Strauss really just ask her what she thought she did? Did she really just ask Emily to betray Aaron.

"You know what you need to do, Agent Prentiss, make the right decision, your mother would be very proud of you." And with that, Strauss walked away leaving Emily with her mouth agape.

Emily couldn't move, she couldn't process anything; she had to sit down because she thought she was going to faint. Erin Strauss had just come to her asking her for dirt on Aaron to help her get Aaron fired. Emily knew the Section Chief did not like Aaron, but this was unbelievable. She offered Emily Aaron's position in return if she played Strauss's dirty little game, a job she could never dream of getting, a position that was a impossible dream for her, all she had to do was to betray Aaron. Betray the man that already hated her and wanted nothing to do with her. What the hell was she going to do?

Dave was also astonished; he had to make sure he wasn't dreaming, because he couldn't believe what Strauss had just done. He knew Erin didn't like Aaron, but it wasn't because he was a bad Unit Chief, it was because everyone believed that Aaron would end up one day being the Director of the FBI, a position Strauss wanted, and she saw Aaron as obstacle for her. He couldn't believe she had actually come to Emily and asked her to betray Aaron. That was so low and dishonorable...Dave knew that Strauss was ambitious, but he still thought she had a few scruples. But he knew Emily, he knew Emily had amazing values, and she wouldn't do that, she loved Hotch. She just wouldn't do something like that. Would she?


	8. Chapter 8

**HATE TO LOVE**

Chapter 8

Emily walked out of the elevator at eight o'clock in the morning, exhausted, because she didn't sleep all night thinking about what she was going to do, but, finally, she had made a decision. She walked nervously to the office to which she wanted to go...she had to do this. She knew a lot of people were going to hate her for it, but she had to do it. Aaron already hated her, so it didn't matter anymore, she had already lost him...it was over.

She took a deep breath as she reached her destination ...the door was open, so she just let herself in and stopped when she saw Aaron and Strauss talking. Her heart started beating very fast, but she was going to do it no matter what.

"Sorry to interrupt." Emily said, looking at Strauss and then at Aaron. "Sir, I decided to resign from the FBI, effective immediately." She said, as calmly and normally as she could sound. Aaron's heart stopped beating and his mouth immediately became dry; actually, he felt his whole world collapsing in front of him.

"I don't understand." He said...he could hardly utter a word. He did understand, he had been a dick to her, and now he had driven her away.

"I'm taking the Foreign Service exam, and with my connections, I stand a good chance of landing in the State Department." Emily calmly added, staring briefly at Strauss, telling her with her eyes that she would not betray Aaron. Suddenly, the Section Chief got very uncomfortable.

"Prentiss, I think that's a mistake." Aaron said, because he couldn't say anything else...not in front of Strauss anyway.

"Well, don't try to talk me out of it; Garcia already saw my name on the list, and she's already tried, if she can't talk someone out of doing something, no one can." Emily said, glaring at Aaron in anger and hurt. Strauss kept looking at Emily nervously, something that Aaron noticed right away...he was a profiler, after all, and he knew that Strauss was behind this. But then, Emily turned to look at Strauss and said, " I'm sorry for the interruption, Ma'am." The look Strauss gave Emily told Aaron everything he needed to know. Strauss had said something to her for sure...Emily walked to the door, and before she left she added...

"But, sir, it's been a privilege, the team is really lucky to have you as a Unit Chief!" And then she left. Leaving Aaron aghast...he couldn't run after her because the Section Chief was there...something had happened, and he was going to find out what it was, no matter what he had to do.

Once Strauss had left his office, he went to the office next door to his. He walked in without knocking and sat down in such shock he couldn't talk. Dave just stood there looking at his friend, who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"She quit, she is gone." Aaron said mirthlessly. Dave wasn't surprised about the news; he knew he was referring to Emily, and he was sure that no matter how Aaron had treated her, she would never betray him, he just never expected her to quit.

"What?" Dave asked, surprised at how much his friend was affected by the situation.

"Emily...she quit, and I think Strauss has something to do with it." Aaron finally looked his friend in the eyes. Dave didn't know what to say, but he knew he had to be upfront with his friend." Yeah, I know." Dave simply said, picking up his pen to play with it.

"What!? You know, what do you mean you know?" Hotch asked, astonished at his friend. How in the hell did he know...did Emily come to Dave instead of coming to him?

Dave explained to Aaron what happened the night before, including every single detail. He also said he had planned to tell him, he just hadn't had a chance to do it yet, and he also said he truly wasn't too worried because he knew Emily wouldn't help Strauss, but he hadn't expected her to quit instead. Aaron just listened, his head was pounding and he couldn't process all of it at once. He just collapsed in the chair, and then spoke again in a very soft and dry voice.

"We need her back, Dave, the team needs her, the team can't function without her!"

"The team? Or you mean YOU?" Dave asked, sarcastically.

"Stop, Dave, not again with that!?" Hotch was a little uncomfortable.

That's when Dave lost his patience and all sense of decorum. He banged his fist on the desk making Hotch jump from his reaction.

"Goddammit, Aaron, what the fuck else do you need to get your head out of your ass!?" Dave said, screaming at Aaron. "She just quit to protect you again, and you want to sit here still denying what you feel for her. She quit a job she fought for her entire life for your stupid ass. This job meant everything to her. You are a fucking idiot...anyone in this world would kill to have someone like her! Open your fucking eyes!" Dave was furious, he loved Aaron like a son, but he was furious. He had been patient enough with him, but enough was enough, and he wasn't going to stop now until he made him see straight. But, Aaron started speaking before he could keep screaming at him.

"I shouldn't have fallen in love with her Dave. Yes, I'm deliriously crazy about her, but this can't be, this can't happen. I'm, well, I was her boss, and she doesn't feel the same way about me...even if she did, it isn't correct, it's against the fraternization rules." He stopped looking at the amusement and astonishment in Dave's eyes as he had finally confessed his feelings for Emily-

"Fuck the dam rules, Aaron! You have followed the rules all your life and look where that has lead you, to be divorced, alone and miserable!" Dave stopped for a second to give Hotch time to process everything he was saying. "Sometimes, I don't know if you really are plain stupid or you just pretend to be. "Emily feels the same way about you, Aaron. Why do you think she has done everything she has done for you? Even when you didn't deserve it, she took the blame for a shooting that was your fault...she saved your ass, and she has been there for you when you have needed it the most. I don't think I've ever seen you smile the way you do when you're around her. She has given you reasons to live again, and you treated her like shit. But she still quit to protect you, why do you think she did all of that Aaron?" Dave stood up from his desk, Hotch was speechless, and he couldn't respond.

"You'd better fix this Aaron, you'd better do something about it, because you're about to let walk out of your life the best thing that could ever happen to you, and you're going to regret it for the rest of your life!" Then Dave walked out of his own office...he was so mad he was afraid he was going to punch Aaron right across his face, and he had to get away from him before he did.

Later that night, Dave was about to head home when he walked passed his friend's office and realized the light was on, and he was still there. Dave looked through the window at Aaron, who was sitting in his chair facing the wall and staring at it...he had been like that for hours, unable to move. Aaron had tried to call Emily several times. but her phone kept going to voicemail, and he knew there was no point in going to her place because she wasn't going to be there. Dave realized that he needed to help his friend a little bit more after all; he really wanted to see his friend happy. He leaned in the door frame to give his friend a little encouragement and an idea.

"There's a reception tonight at the Convention Center in DC. A lot of very important people are going to be there, mostly diplomats and ambassadors." He said bringing Aaron back to earth.

"Why are you telling me this, Dave." Aaron asked in a tired voice without moving his eyes from the wall. Dave smirked, sometimes his friend was so slow to process, he was surprised he was a profiler.

"Her mother is the main host of the event!" Dave said, obviously referring to Emily. "She is going to be there, too." And smiling, he left the office, hoping that for the first time, Aaron would stop being an idiot and do the right thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**HATE TO LOVE**

Chapter 9

Hotch wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he had run at least four red lights, and he had also probably broken the speed record that had been in force for years. He was very lucky he was a law enforcement officer and he could probably justify the speed in case he got pulled over, because he would otherwise be in deep trouble. When he arrived at the Convention Center, he stopped at the main entrance getting out of his truck and handed his keys to the valet parking attendant (lucky to have those tonight). He ran up the stairs to the main entrance and walked inside the building. When he was at the main door, Hotch pulled out his credentials saying he needed to speak to one of his agents, and they directed him to the main salon. Dave was, indeed, right, there were so many people at the event, mostly bureaucrats and people Hotch really didn't want to see at the moment. Looking around trying to spot Emily in the multitude of people, he started walking around the lounge, stopping for a second to look around...it was definitely not going to be easy to find her. Just when he was about to start walking around again, someone grabbed him by the arm. Turning around, he met a much older and meaner version of Emily Prentiss.

"Agent Hotchner, what a surprise!" Elizabeth Prentiss greeted him smiling.

"Ambassador, what a pleasure to see you again!" He said, not meaning that and shaking her hand.

"I had no idea you were going to be here tonight." The Ambassador said.

"I'm sorry to show up unannounced, I'm actually looking for Emily, I tried her phone several times, but I couldn't get in touch with her." He told her, looking around again to see if he could spot Emily.

"Of course, is this about a case?. I'll hate to see her go, I hardly ever see her." She said, hoping he wasn't there to take her daughter on a case.

"Actually no, I just need to speak to her about something personal." He politely responded back.

"Well, of course, let me take you to her." The Ambassador said walking toward the ballroom area.

Hotch just followed the Ambassador, walking about five minutes until they both spotted the brunette. The image in front of him made his heart start beating really fast, from a combination of desire, jealousy and anger. Emily was talking to a group of men at the end of the ballroom. She was holding a glass of champagne and was laughing and smiling and seemed to be having an amazing time. She was wearing a black sleeveless chiffon dress just a few inches above her knees, her hair was nicely done in curls, and she was wearing a little more make up than usual. She looked dazzlingly beautiful. Suddenly, Hotch felt the need to walk over and snatch the brunette away from those men, but he couldn't pull off such a scene with the Ambassador there. When they got closer to the brunette, Emily was quickly aware of their presence, and her heart also started beating really fast. What the hell was he doing here...he was the last person she wanted to see right now. She excused herself from the group of men and made her way to her mother and Hotch.

"Emily Katherine Prentiss, have I not shown you any manners?" Her mother said in a serious tone. "Agent Hotchner has been trying to contact you, and he had to come all the way here because you aren't answering your phone."

Emily was now not only irritated at the fact that Aaron had shown up there, but also at the fact that her mother was treating her like a child in front of him. "I'm sorry, my phone is in my car, my battery died this morning, so there wasn't any point in carrying it in my purse." She said, glaring at Aaron in disbelief.

"Well, I'll let you guys talk, Agent Hotchner, it was a pleasure to see you again." The Ambassador said, shaking Hotch's hand and walking away from them.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Emily spat when her mother was far away enough.

"Emily, may I please talk to you?" Hotch asked, trying to remain calm.

"About what? I don't work for you any longer, so there isn't anything we need to discuss!" She responded angrily.

"Please, Emily, just five minutes!" He pleaded.

"No, I have nothing to talk to you about, SIR, please leave!" She spat again, walking away from him. But, Aaron stopped her, grabbing her arm softly.

"Emily, please! Just give me five minutes, please. I will leave you alone after that if you want me to, but please just give me five minutes, please." He implored.

"Okay, you've got five minutes to talk, what do you want?" She said, almost rudely. Aaron looked around, he was definitely not going to confess anything in front of that entire group of people.

"May we please talk somewhere more private?" He said, looking around again. Emily exhaled exasperatedly, he was really starting to piss her off, but she nodded angrily and started walking away, leading Aaron to the balcony closest to them. She opened the door and walked onto the balcony. Aaron followed her, closing the door behind them.

"Okay, so what? Talk, because I really have to get back to the event." She said, looking at Aaron angrily.

"Emily, why did you quit?" He knew why she had quit, but he didn't really know how to start so he started there.

"I already told you why this morning, now if that's all, I'd like to get back inside." Emily replied, turning around to walk away from him, but Aaron stopped her.

"You're the worst liar, you know that? You hate politics...you'll never take a job at the State Department." Aaron said, profiling her. That got Emily's attention; she knew he could read her better than anyone. She just looked away from him without being able to respond.

"I already know about Strauss, Emily, did you really think you could lie to me?" He said, looking at her. That got Emily's attention again...how the hell did he know, but he continued speaking.

"I know Strauss came to you and asked you to give her dirt on me, and that's probably the reason why she put you on the team in the first place. She was hoping you would be as ambitious as she is. But, to your credit you quit, rather than whisper in her ear." Aaron said softly, looking into her eyes.

"I told you, I hate politics." She responded, looking him in the eyes, too.

"I know, but that's not the reason why you quit either. Why did you quit, Emily?" He asked again...he knew Emily wasn't afraid of Strauss. God, he was profiling her again, he was seeing through her, he was seeing through her heart, and she walked away from him unable to take his intense stare anymore.

"Why do you care, Aaron? You hate me anyway, I thought this would be the answer to your prayers, you finally got rid of me." She said, looking out from the balcony, trying to get as far away from him as she could.

"Emily, I don't hate you." He said, coming closer to her. He stopped right next to her.

"Whatever! Just leave! Please just leave, Aaron." Emily wanted to disappear...she couldn't be next to him any longer. Aaron knew he had to do it now, but he had to explain everything to her so she would understand.

"Emily, I don't hate you, I admit I've been acting like a total jerk to you. But, it's not because I hate you." He said, in a very soft tone.

"Then why, Aaron? What the hell did I ever do to you to make you treat me like that?" She said, with tears in her eyes, turning back to look at him again. "You didn't even know me, and you started treating me like shit, and then, when I thought that we had finally moved passed that, and we had a great friendship going on, you started treating me like shit again! Why, Aaron, what the hell did I ever do wrong?" She murmured with tears rolling down her cheeks now. That broke Aaron's heart, and he felt the urge to pull her into his arms, but he knew she was angry, and he didn't want to make it worse without explaining his reasons to her. It was now or never!

"Emily, when you first started at the BAU, I'll admit that I felt threatened by you...they were basically going to replace me with you, and as a man, that hurt my ego. As you started working, I realized why... you weren't only just more efficient than me, but more intelligent, not to mention incredibly beautiful," that got Emily to look back at him with astonishment, but he kept talking... "So, I thought that by being an asshole, I wasn't going to see how incredibly amazing you truly were, but then you saved my life and lied for me, and I just couldn't be a jerk to you anymore. But, then we became friends, you helped me through the most difficult situations, you made me smile again, you gave me reasons to live again, you filled me with joy and hope again, you became the best thing that ever happened to me, you were the most amazing and wonderful human being I have ever met." All Emily could do was just listen to him, stunned. "I have never been happier than when I was around you, but then I realized I couldn't be around you anymore feeling that way, I had to stop seeing you and having a friendship with you, I couldn't just be friends with you anymore, I just had to be away from you." He ended there and looked away for a brief second. They were now so close to each other they could both feel the tension begin to grow.

"Why, Aaron? What made things change?" She asked with resentment.

"Because I wasn't going to be able to control myself any longer, Emily." He said, looking at her again.

"From what?" Emily asked in confusion.

"From doing this." He pulled Emily into his arms and crashed his lips onto hers, kissing her, putting all his emotions into the kiss. Everything he had been meaning to tell her, he said it with that kiss. Her lips were soft and tentative, parting slightly; he was so gentle, so cautious, and he could taste the champagne on her lips and tongue. The kiss turned passionate, and he pulled Emily even closer to him. When they finally broke apart from the kiss they were both gasping. Emily was completely stunned...she couldn't believe this! She had dreamed about this moment so many times, and now, he was finally here, telling her he felt the same way about her as she did for him. He leaned his forehead on hers and once again that night he asked her:

"So, tell me why you truly quit, Emily?" Aaron was now looking into her soul.

"I think you know the answer to that." She said softly.

This time, it was her who wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. They stood there on the balcony for what seemed an eternity. Emily finally pulled away from him with her lips slightly swollen from their kissing.

"I have to get back, my mother is going to begin looking for me very soon." Emily said, still in his arms.

"I know, I have to go, too, but please, come back to the team, Em, please, not because of this, but because the team needs you. Please, you're the best profiler we have, please come back." He plead.

"All right." Emily said. "But, we need to talk about this, Aaron, there is so much we have to consider... your job, Jack, Haley, the team, we need to talk about so many things." She said, in a worried tone.

"I know, Em, I know, we will talk, I promise you, I'll do whatever it takes. We'll deal with things as they come, but I want this, just give me a chance, and I promise I'll do whatever you want...I just want you in my life. I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner. Give me a chance, please?" Aaron plead, kissing her forehead and then her lips. He kissed her passionately again, and then he pulled away.

"Okay, I want this, too, Aaron, more than anything..." She said, looking directly into his eyes.

"We'll talk, baby, I promise." He said, holding her close to him and hugging her; he kissed her once again, and then pulled away. "Go, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Okay, I'll call you later." She placed one more soft kiss on his lips and returned to the party.

Aaron stood in the balcony watching her leave...he wasn't going to lose her, he wasn't going to mess this up, he knew he had to make things right. He had already wasted so much time, he would do whatever it would take to convince Emily to stay with him. He had a plan in mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Final Chapter, ok guys this is the last and best chapter I hope you enjoy it, it is a very long, long chapter but you are going to love it. Thanks for the patience and all the reviews.

STRONG AND MATURE LANGUAGE.

The first four weeks after that were spent at the BAU working cases. Aaron and Emily had not had a chance to talk because they had to work one case after another. They hadn't had a single day off in four weeks. They occasionally stole a few kisses from each other here and there, but Emily did not want to get too deep into a relationship without first talking. They had finally returned from their last case and were going to have the whole weekend off, so they agree they would use that time for themselves to talk and work things out. Friday morning, Emily did not go to work...she had requested the day off because she had to assist at another one of her mother's events; however, she had agreed with him that she would return that evening to Aaron's place so they could finally talk. With the help of Rossi, Aaron left Quantico around noon that day because he wanted to go to the store to pick up a few things he needed to cook for Emily that night and to prepare a few surprises for her, as well as to get a few things for the weekend together. When Emily returned from D.C that night, it was around 7 pm, and she arrived at his place and parked in visitor parking. She made her way out of the car and began walking to his apartment. She was a little nervous because she wanted this more than anything she had ever wanted in her life, but there were so many things they needed to consider. She tapped on the door of his apartment, quickly fixing her hair one more time. A very happy and smiling Aaron greeted her wearing black slacks and a black dress shirt with no tie. Emily couldn't stop herself from smiling widely...she had never seen him in anything other than his perfectly-fitted suits.

"Well, hello there, handsome." She greeted.

"Hello yourself, gorgeous." He said, grabbing her hand gently, pulling her inside his apartment. He kissed her lips softly, and then a little passionately. Aaron helped her with her coat and hung it in his closet by the door, then his attention was back to her. Wow, was just not enough. Emily was wearing a very elegant silk maroon dress that stopped right above her knee; it was perfectly tightened around her curves, her hair was up in a clip with soft curls hanging on one side. Her lipstick was very similar to the color of her dress, making Emily's pale skin stand out, and she was wearing tall high heels matching her dress. Okay, he had to stop looking at her now, or, he was going to have serious problems in his pants.

"Wow! You look marvelous." Aaron said, smiling and pulling her into his arms.

"Why thank you! You don't look too bad yourself, Agent Hotchner." She teased.

"Come in, may I get you something to drink?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you!" She accepted, following Aaron into the kitchen.

He poured a glass of red wine for her and handed her the glass "Make yourself comfortable, I'm almost finished here."

That's when Emily looked around at her surroundings. Aaron had set the table for two with candles and a single red rose in a vase, a bottle of wine was at the table as well; there was soft music coming from the radio, by the smell of the kitchen, he had also cooked for her, she had no idea he could cook and by the smell of it, it was something amazing. She was completely stunned.

"Oh my God, Aaron, you didn't have to do all of this!" She said, still looking around.

"Actually, I did." He said, walking toward the couch, returning with a big bouquet of flowers made up of hydrangeas, tulips and roses. He handed the bouquet to Emily, who was speechless at the moment.

"Oh Aaron….you didn't..." She said, in shock, those were her three favorite flowers, how in the world did he know that.

"I just figured that tonight would be a formal proposal to ask you to be my girlfriend." He said grabbing the stunned brunette in his arms. Emily didn't respond, she just pulled him into a very long and passionate kiss.

"So, is that a yes?" He asked playfully, when they pulled away.

"Yes." She giggled. "But, we still need to talk, though."

"I know, sweetheart, we will after dinner. Come on, it's almost ready." He said, taking Emily's flowers and putting them on the kitchen counter, then he led her to sit down at the table and lit the candles. Emily was way beyond shocked...she had no idea he could be that sweet and romantic. How in the hell did Haley let him walk away? Aaron served dinner for both of them and poured more wine for her and one for himself. He sat down to eat with her; he had made a salad and cooked pasta with shrimp and asparagus in a garlic cream sauce, and it was the most delicious thing Emily had ever tasted. They ate together basically holding hands and stealing kisses from each other; Emily felt like a teenager again. After they finished dinner, Aaron cleared the table and placed the plates inside the dishwasher, then he took Emily into the living room, bringing only the wine glasses and the bottle of wine they were drinking. He sat down on the couch next to her and exhaled...it was time to have the conversation.

"Em, please listen to me, I want to be with you, it took me so long to realize it, I've been an idiot for the past year. I was scared to tell you because I was afraid I would lose you, but I was also afraid to lose many other things. I'm so sorry about everything I did and the way I treated you, I am definitely sorry that it took me so much time to realize how amazing you were and my feelings for you. I know there are things we need to consider, but I'm sure that we can both make this happen." He stopped for a second looking into her eyes and taking her hands, "I'm positive that we can be together and maintain a professional relationship at work, we've done it for the past year; we will not mix our relationship with work matters and vice-versa." Emily nodded, she knew that was true.

"As far as the team is concerned, Dave and Jason already know." That surprised Emily completely, she knew Dave would know, he was Aaron's best friend, but Jason? Looking at the question in her eyes, he answered her question. "I talked to Jason this morning, I know he is basically like a father to you, so I went to talk to him...I told him how I feel about you, and he is okay with this." That really touched Emily's heart, he talked to her "dad"? God, could he be more amazing?

"The rest of the team doesn't need to know just yet, we'll talk to them when its time, for now, we should just focus on ourselves." He said leaning over to kiss her lips.

"Jack already adores you, we'll work on you guys spending more time together, and then we'll tell Jack when we think it's appropriate." He never removed his eyes from Emily.

"I don't have to give any explanations to Haley, we have been divorced for two years now, she has moved on with her life, and I have the right to do the same thing with mine." Aaron said in a very serious tone.

"And Strauss, well…" He wasn't really sure what to say, Aaron was concerned about Strauss, but he was going to be with Emily no matter what. But, before he could continue, Emily spoke.

"Honestly, I wouldn't worry about Strauss, she is not going to dare mess with me, and now she is definitely not going to mess with you anymore either." She said, caressing his cheeks. That made him smile, he knew Strauss didn't mess with Emily because her mother was highly influential, but the thought that Emily would do something against her to protect him, too, made him smile a lot.

"Sweetheart, listen, I know you're scared and I'm scared, too, Em, but we can do this together, we can deal with situations together and see where this will lead us. I just know that I want to be with you, and I don't want to miss anymore time." He said grabbing her face in his hands.

"Okay, I want that, too, Aaron, I'm willing to give it a try, too." He kissed her again passionately, and they stayed like that for a while exploring each other's mouth.

They talked for a little while longer about many other things. Kissing and laughing at each other, until they finally met again in a passionate kiss. It was Emily who made the first move, her hands started wandering around his shirt...the man was so perfectly fitted. Aaron's hand went to grasp her hair softly, Emily slowly made her way up to his shirt collar, then she began unbuttoning the top buttons with nervous hands, she undid the first one and then the second one, their mouths still in a passionate battle. But, when she was about to go for the third button, Aaron stopped her, pulling her hands away gently. Emily looked at him surprised, hoping she hadn't just screwed everything up, but Hotch stood up smiling and holding his hand out for her, pulling her up with him. He pulled her in his arms and softly whispered in her ear. " I have a surprise for you." Emily's eyes widened. "I don't know if you can surprise me anymore than what you already have tonight." She said, blushing. He grabbed her hand and led her toward the stairs, then he turned around to face her and said, "You need to close your eyes for this surprise, though." Looking at the reaction in her eyes, he added..."Just trust me, baby, close your eyes, please." She did as he told. Next thing she knew, Aaron had lifted her up in his arms bridal style, taking her upstairs. She heard a door open and they stopped. He leaned down to whisper in her ear one more time.

"I'm going to place you down, but you cannot open your eyes yet, until I tell you to." She giggled nervously. He placed her down, and he walked away. She could hear him around, close by doing something, a few minutes went by, and she heard music starting to play, jazz music, actually her favorite jazz music (Kenny G), she fought the urge to open her eyes, but she didn't want to ruin whatever he had prepared for her so she just shut her eyes tighter smiling. A few minutes after, she felt Aaron coming behind her wrapping his arms around her from behind, pulling her close to him, she smiled grasping his hands and leaning into his arms. Hotch gently removed her hair clip and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, and then he moved closer to her ear and he whispered:

"You can open your eyes now, Sweetheart." kissing her ear softly.

Emily had no words to describe what was in front of her, her breath hitched, she tried to speak, but she couldn't, she had lost her voice, she suddenly felt this was a dream, this couldn't be true, and it was too good to be true. They were in his bedroom, the lights were really dim and the room was filled with lit candles everywhere. His bed was made with white sheets only and the entire bed was covered in red and white rose petals, and there were petals all over the carpet too, with some small candles around the floor, and by the smell in the room, Emily was sure he had also burned incense or something because the smell of roses was almost unbearable. She turned in his arms, and she wanted to say something but she couldn't, she couldn't even form the words.

"Oh my God, Aaron…" Tears started rolling down her face. She couldn't say anything else.

Aaron gently wiped her tears with his thumb. "Don't, this is the least a woman like you deserves, actually you deserve a lot more than this, but this is all I had time to pull together today."

Emily just pulled Aaron to her, she lost all sense of her surroundings, the only thing that mattered to her at this moment was them melting into a kiss, moaning into each other's mouths, he slowly lead her closer to the bed, and they just surrendered to their passion. Emily had almost unbuttoned all his shirt, and she ran her hands over his torso, making Aaron shiver at the contact of her soft hands. She let his shirt fall on the floor, not missing a single spot on his sexy frame, with his hands on her sides grasping her and pulling her closer to him, he slowly moved his hand to the back of her dress where the zipper was. He cautiously pulled the zipper down, his hands went to her shoulders and let the dress fall from her shoulders down smoothly over her glorious body landing on the floor where Emily stepped out of it, their mouths still connected. Aaron pulled away for a second admiring her glorious figure. Emily was wearing a black lace bra and panty set which makes her alabaster skin stand out. His breath hitches, and his heart started beating faster than ever.

"Good Lord, you are absolutely beautiful and magnificent!" Aaron said, almost in a whisper. She could feel herself blushing deeply.

Aaron lifted her up in his arms again and softly placed her on the bed. He then leaned down and grabbed her foot, kissing it gently and cautiously removing her high heeled shoe...he did the same thing with the other foot and never stopped looking at her . He quickly removed his own shoes and leaned down in the bed with her. He started at her lips slowly and then passionately, Emily was moaning now, he moved to her neck, biting her earlobe tenderly, moving down her neck placing soft kisses and gentle bites everywhere, making her whimper from his touch. Her hands were on his back and his shoulder blades, God, she was so wet already it was unbelievable. He lingered across her chest, and then through the valley of her breast...she had the most amazing breasts ever. He placed soft kisses on them through the lace fabric, then he kept kissing his way down her smooth stomach, his gentle bites sending shivers throughout all her body. He kissed her from her navel down to her pelvis, and Emily began to move her hips involuntarily, her breath hitching and her heart beating so fast she felt it was going to explode. She closed her eyes and ran her hands through his thick hair. Hotch moved to her slim legs, then her knees, and her calves...he kissed all the way to her feet, doing the same with both legs taking his time. Emily couldn't control herself anymore...he was killing her…"Oh God, Aaron, please…" He smiled at the fact she was about to lose control, he came back kissing the same way, and he stopped to meet her eyes again. He placed his finger on her lips shushing her tenderly.

"Relax baby, I want you to enjoy this, this night is just about you. I want to take my time exploring your beautiful body, I want to kiss every inch of you, I want to find out what makes you moan and what makes you whimper in pleasure. I want to find what makes you weak in the knees, tonight, I am going to find everything that satisfies you, I want you to scream my name over and over, I want to make love to you like no one has ever made love to you...just relax.. Close your eyes and let me take care of you." He said all of that in a very husky and sweet tone, kissing her lips.

He pulled her up to him for a second to unclasp her bra from behind, letting the garment fall off her arms and then throwing it on the floor with the rest of their clothing. Emily went for his belt, undoing it and opening the zipper of his pants, but he pulled her hands away. He went for her neck again slowly licking down and nibbling until he reached her breast. Aaron took her breast in his hands and tenderly began sucking at her breast, biting her nipples softly. Emily let out a loud moan, God, he was making her melt down, he did the same thing with her other breast. Kissing and nibbling, he continued his way down her abdomen to her pelvis, he stopped there watching her close her eyes. He enjoyed watching the facial expressions she was making; he once again made his way kissing and touching her legs and her calves, kissing every inch of her soft flesh. He quickly stood from the bed, taking off his pants, then returning to her, once again kissing her from her toes up her legs, and when he reached her navel, he gracefully grabbed her panties with his teeth. Aaron could smell her juices, and Emily began breathing erratically. He smiled while he pulled her panties down her slim legs also throwing them on the floor. He opened her legs gently and started kissing her again, from her calves working his way up, making eye contact with her. He finally reached where Emily so desperately wanted him to touch her, he kissed her center, she was very wet and he started lapping at her juices with his tongue. Emily began moaning uncontrollably, "Ohhh God, ohhhh…" She grabbed his hair...she needed to get him away from there, or she wasn't going to last very much longer. He then inserted one of his fingers inside her warm core. She started bucking in his face, and he added another finger and curling them to find her G spot, then he started pulling them in an out. "Oh Jesus, Aaron, please stop, please," He stopped for a second looking at her again, to find out why she wanted him to stop. "She looked at him and mumbled, "You're going to make me cum, and I want to cum when you're inside me."

He gave her a wicked smile and said, "Oh, you will, baby, trust me," and he returned to his task moving his fingers in and out faster and pulling her bundle of nerves into his mouth, slightly sucking it. That was it; Emily came in a rush screaming his name. She tasted amazingly sweeter than anything he had ever tasted after he lapped every drop of her orgasm, he returned to her arms again. "Oh my God, you taste better than anything I've ever tried." She was still recovering from her orgasm. Their lips met again with more passion and ferocity; Emily felt Aaron's hard erection pressed against her, and her hand slid down his boxers...she grabbed him softly with her hand. OH MY GOD, SHE KNEW HE WOULD BE BIG, BUT THIS WAS BEYOND HER EXPECTATIONS. She ran her thumb over his head, playing with the precum. Aaron moaned loudly against her mouth, she pulled down his boxers, and he helped remove them completely and threw them toward the end of the bed. He came back to her and positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her with the tip of his member for a minute. Then slowly, very slowly and never losing eye contact with her, he slid inside her, both of them letting out a moan. Emily let out a sharp cry because Aaron was stretching her a lot, almost painfully.

She closed her eyes for a second, and he stopped, realizing his brutality...he was going to pull away from her, but she stopped him "I'm fine, just give me a minute, it's been a while." She said, looking at him again. Hotch was going to give her all the time she wanted, kissing and nibbling at her neck and kissing her passionately. Once Emily started moving her hips telling him it was okay to move, he started moving in and out, almost in slow motion, making her moan with each long and deep thrust, Emily had never made love like this, she was sure she was in heaven because she couldn't believe it was possible to experience so much pleasure. "Oh God, Aaron, mmmmmm, Ohhhhh."

He kept moving in and out slowly, God, she was so tight he was afraid he was going to cum too soon. He whispered into her ear making her shiver. "Goddam, Em, you're so tight, you feel so Goddam good, ummmm." Emily felt butterflies in her stomach, she then flipped them over so she was on top. She sat up on him and started riding him, making eye contact. Aaron's hands went to grasp her breast, pulling them into his mouth biting them not so gently.

She sped up her movements a little, and her second climax hit her. "Aaron…..OH AARON!.- She moaned throwing her head back.

Aaron flipped them again, and he wrapped her legs around his waist so he could thrust deeper. Aaron started speeding up his movements even more, they were both breathing erratically now. Emily kissed his neck and bit softly. "Cum, Aaron, I want you to cum, too" but he could hardly find his voice.

"I... will…after…I make you…come one more...time."

She didn't think she could do it. "No, I can't, I won't be able…oh…mmmm." But, his strong hands moved to her clit again, rubbing it softly, timing the movements of his fingers with his movements inside her, and before she could articulate any other thought, her third climax knocked the wind out of her. "Ohhh God, ...Jesus, AARON!"

Aaron was moving at a faster pace now, almost slamming into her. He felt his stomach tighten into knots, and his orgasm building up. "Oh Em , oh God, baby, baby, baby…" he, too, came in a rush inside her, collapsing on top of her. Neither of them could breathe, they just stayed there connected to each other sharing their souls into the best orgasm they had ever experienced. After a while, Aaron pulled out of her; sitting up and reaching to the end of the bed and pulling the sheet over them. Then he lay back down on the bed, bringing her into his arms and holding her closer to him than ever. They listened to each other's heart beats until they slowed down. Aaron kissed her on the forehead, enjoying the silence. Emily was the first one to speak again.

"I don't want this night to end, I don't want it to ever end." Aaron snickered, kissing her forehead, then the tip of her nose and then her lips.

"We have the whole weekend love, we have a whole life ahead of ourselves, too; this is just the beginning." He placed his finger under her chin, bringing her eyes to him.

"Just walk with me this way, and I promise everything will be whatever we want it to be." Their lips met again in one long but sweet kiss.

They spent all night making love, and exploring each other's body, until the sunrise. Then finally, the couple fell asleep in each other's arms exhausted from their passionate night, they fell into a sweet slumber. Aaron's last thought that night was that his friend Rossi was right after all... "There was, indeed, one step from hate to love."

The End


End file.
